The Crab, god of hate
Looks: The Crab has dark gray eyes and bares many scars from his battles and adventures. He has no hair or beard and a rune marked on the back of his neck. Crab’s armour, shield and Waraxe all have the symbol that he has taken for his own on them, the symbol of the rune on his neck. The symbol of war. Personality: The Crab kills without feeling or mercy. He has only one friend in the world and is completely loyal. Background: The Crab was born into a family of warriors from which he was cast out because of the mark on his neck. He keeps his hair short because of this dishonor and searches for the reason he has the mark. He uses his natural combat strengths to help him learn new fighting techniques and strives to become the greatest warrior ever. Now that he has found the reason he has the mark, he has also been blessed by Erythnul. Crab realized that to be the greatest warrior means killing the greatest warrior and becoming the god of combat and killing. He is now on a quest to kill the god of slaughter. But to kill a god Crab must first become a god. Taking his first step towards his final goal cost the Crab a price he was unwilling to pay. Somehow Crab's perfect aim and bond with Johnny were flawed and even more suprising was this simple dagger led to final death for the elf, a blow not even st. Cuthbert could manage to land on the Kinslayer. Now the Crab will undertake yet another impossible goal- to recreate a soul. Stats Names: The Crab, War Player: MikeD. Age: 41 Gender: Male Height: 3’6” Weight: 250lb. Handed: Right Race: Dwarven Class: Fighter (lvl 10), Blackguard (lvl 10), Dwarven Fanatic (lvl 10), Crusader (lvl 5), ECL +1 Experience: 631000 (667000) Speed: 15 ft. Size: Medium Languages: Common, Dwarven, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran and Undercommon Literate: Common and Dwarven Alignment: Chaotic Evil Religion: Erythnul Str.40 (30 base) (+15) Dex.19 (+4) Con.20 (+5) Int.18 (+4) Wis.15 (+2) Cha.23 (10 base) (+6) Base Attack bonus: +20/+15/+10/+5 Epic Attack Bonus: +8 Divine Attack Bonus: +1 Fortitude save: +59 (13+con+2+cha+2pet+8cloak+8esb+14+1DR) Reflex save: +50 (5+dex+cha+4pet+8cloak+8esb+14+1DR) Will save: +49 (5+wis+2+cha+3pet+8cloak+8esb+14+1DR) Gold: 88 094pp, 787 962gp. 7sp. 9cp Carrying Capacity: 1400lb. lift – 2800lb. drag - 7000lb. Carrying: 303 lb. HP: 453 (453) AC: 83 (10 +49 armour+10 shield +6 deflection+1 dex+6 cha+1 DR) Initiative: +8 (dex+4) Spells per day: lvl 1-2, lvl 2-2, lvl 3-2, lvl 4-1 Spell Resistance: 126 Damage Reduction: 6/- or 36/+4 or 5/magic Energy Resistance: Immune to all. Acid – 60, Cold – 60, Fire – 81, Electricity – 60, Sonic – 60 Luck re-rolls: 2 Damage Pool: 10 Current Stance: Martial Spirit Domains: Animals and Hatred Armour +5 animated, adamantium, Dwarvencrafted undead controlling heavy fortification, spell resistance 19 extreme metal shield of greater acid, cold, fire, electricity and sonic resistance, with permanent symbols of death (fort 33), fear (will 31), insanity (will 33), pain, persuasion (will 31), sleep (will 30), stunning (will 32) and weakness - +10 AC, armour check penalty –2, 15% failure, 25lb. +20 Dwarvencrafted adamantium, great spell resistance 27 mountain plate armour of greater acid, cold, fire, electricity and sonic resistance with invulnerability - +27 AC, armour check penalty –7, max dex 0, 60%, 225lb. Weapons Equipped Mirrored Image Gauntlets of spell resistance(17) - +44, 1D4+15, crit X2, 1 lb., light, piercing +10 fortunate, anarchic, unholy, keen, thundering, vorpal Dwarven throwing waraxe of triple throw, returning, seeking, speed and shocking burst (two-handed) - +60, 1D6(electricity)+1D10+34, crit 17-20/+3D8(sonic)+4D10(electricity)+3D6/X4, range inc. 10ft, 8 lb. one handed, slashing, +2D6 if good, +2D6 if lawful, +4 damage against Vampires, Humans, Constructs and Magical Beasts, +3 damage against orcs or goblinoids, if thrown turns into three separate axes which may hit the target before reforming a single axe and returning to the space from which it was thrown. On a crit target passes a DC 14 Fort save or is permanently deft. On a natural 20 the targets head is cut off. +5 mighty cleaving flaming burst long sword with bane of aberrations (sheath) - +41, 1D6+1D8+17, 19-20/+2D10/X2, 4 lb. slashing 16 daggers (3 belt, 12 strap, 4 backpack) - +44, 1D4+15, 19-20/X2, range inc. 10ft, 1 lb. piercing or slashing Dagger of Orc bane (belt) - +44, 1D4+15, 19-20/X2, range inc. 10ft, 1 lb. piercing or slashing Dagger of Satyr bane (belt) - +44, 1D4+15, 19-20/X2, range inc.10 ft. 1 lb. piercing or slashing +18 Cursespewing Longsword (sheath) - +62, 1d8+33, 19-20/X2, 4 lb. slashing – on a hit Will save DC 14 or take –4 to all rolls +18 Marrowcrushing Shortsword (sheath) - +62, 1d6+33+1 con, 19-20/X2, slashing +18 Lightning Blast Longsword (sheath) - +62, 1d8+33+3d6 electricity, 19-20/X2, slashing X4 4 Daggers - +44, 1D4+poison+15, X2, 1lb, piercing, each dagger has a different enhanced poison on it. The poisons are listed here: Wyvren poison DC 27, 2D6 Con/2D6 Con, Sekloth’s Judgement DC 28, 1D6 Str+2D6 rounds neusea/3D6 Con, Lich Dust DC 27, 2D6 Str/1D6 Str, Tervinan Root DC 26, 1D6 Dex/2D6 Dex Wearing 418 lb. (Clothing) Vest of Resistance +5, Black pants – 5 lb. (Belt) Belt of Giant Strength +6, 6 pouches (6 used – 8 lb.), strap across chest to hold daggers – 14 lb., 6 sheathes – 24 lb., axe-loop – 8 lb. (Armour/Robe) +20 Dwarvenplate – 225 lb. (Cloak/Cape) Cloak of Resistance +8 – 5 lb. (Helmet/Hat) Crown of Evil – fire immunity, +4 Str, +4 AC, SR 20, unnerving gaze at will, create undead 3/day, hellfire 3/day, wall of fire 3/day. Cannot tell a truth. – 5 lb. (Boots) +3 Metal Boots – 5 lb. (Two Rings) The Orcus-ring (Major Artifact): +6 AC, finger of death, forcecage, limited wish each 1/day. , Ring of universal Elemental Immunity – 2 lb. (Goggles) Faceplate of Epic Charisma +12 (Bracers) Bracers of Resistance +8 (Gloves) Mirrored Image Gauntlets of spell resistance(17) – 1 lb. (Amulet/Necklace) Retributive Amulet - +2 AC, all damage dealt by a hand-held weapon is split half and half between the attacker and the wearer – 2 lb. (Skin) Demonstone - +1 to all D20 rolls Backpack 60/100 lb. Javelin (backpack) - 1D6, X2, range inc. 30 ft, 3 lb. piercing +1 Dwarven waraxe of anarchic speed (backpack) – 1D10+1, crit X3, 8 lb., one handed, slashing Flint and steel (backpack) - 0 lb. 8 Caltrops (backpack) - 16 lb. 1 sheet Paper half used (backpack) - 0 lb. Wooden unholy symbol (backpack) – 0 lb. Red dragon egg (backpack) – 5 lb. King’s ring (backpack) – 0 lb. Silver raven (backpack) – 1 lb. Cubic Gate (backpack) – 5 lb. +5 Dwarf Bane Greatsword of Brilliant Energy – 2D6+5, 19-20/X2, 8 lb. slashing Ring of Feather Fall – 1 lb. Potion of inflict critical wounds Potion of protection from arrows 10/magic Potion of sanctuary 11 Potions of cure critical wounds Ring of Weapon Breaking +11 Triple shot Light Crossbow - 1d8+11, 19-20/X2, piercing – shoots three bolts at once, three attack rolls are made Slippers of Spider Climbing – 2 lb. Joker worm card Flask of acid – 1 lb. Elixir of hiding – 1 lb. Repeating Crossbow Bracers – 2 lb. Necklace of Spell Resistance +20 – 1 lb. Spell-Battle Ring – automatically identify all spells within 60ft. Can counter-spell or change the target of a spell 1/day Ring of Fire – Fire Resistance 20, Protection fire elementals, Burning Hands at will, Flaming Sphere 2/day, Pyrotechnics 2/day, Wall of Fire 1/day, Flame Strike 2/day Ring of Earth – Meld into Stone at will, Protection earth elementals, Soften Earth or Stone at will, Stone Shape 2/day, Stoneskin 1/week, Passwall 2/week, Wall of Stone 1/day Profane Rod – All Celestials within 60ft take –4 to all rolls. – 2 lb. 2 Repeating Hand crossbows (backpack) - +33, 1D4, 19-20/crit X2,range inc.30ft,2 lb. light, piercing, 6 Arrows Each Other Weapons Dwarven waraxe (house) - 1D10, crit X3, 8 lb., one handed, slashing 25 Shortswords (house) - 1D6, 19-20/X2, 4 lb. piercing Cleaver of Cleaving (house) - 1D12, X3, 12 lb. slashing, grants cleave skill 2 Scimitars (house) - 1D6, 18-20/X2, 4 lb. slashing 9 short Spears (house) - 1D6, X2, range 20ft. 3 lb. piercing 4 long Spears (house) - 1D8, X3, 9 lb. piercing Mace of Blood (house) – 1D8+3, X2, 8 lb, bludgeoning, cursed weapon Four Dwarven Crafted curved greatswords (house) – 2D6, X3, 8 lb., slashing +10 Dread Undead Rapier - 1d6+10, 18-20/X2, piercing - +4 to hit and +4d6 damage against undead +7 Strength Sapping Composite Longbow (+3)(house) - 1d8+10, X3+poison, 3 lb. piercing – on a hit Fort save DC 15 or target becomes exhausted. +10 Rapier - 1d4+23, 18-20/X2, piercing +4 Hand Crossbow - 1d3+4, 19-20/X2, piercing +9 Chaotic Power Composite Longbow (+6)(house) - 1d8+15, X3, piercing, +3d6 if the target is lawful X12 Shortsword of piercing (house) - 1D6+13, 19-20/X2, 4 lb. piercing, no armour bonus. +5 Holy Two-bladed sword Brilliant Energy/Wounding (house) – 1D8+5/1D8+5, 19-20/X2, 10 lb. slashing +3 Warhammer (house) – 1D8+3, X3, 5 lb. bludgeoning +4 vampiric frost longsword (house) - 1D6+1D8+17, 19-20/X2, 4 lb. slashing, casts vampiric touch every time a critical hit is scored. Goblin light sword (house) - 1D6, 19-20/X2, 4 lb. piercing, and something else +2 Magebane Cold Iron Deflecting Greatsword Lawful and Chaotic Power (house)– +37, 2D6+16, 19-20/X2, slashing, Reflex save DC20 to deflect ranged attacks, +3D6 Lawful, +3D6 Good, +2 to hit and +2D6 against Arcane Spellcasters. Orc Double Axe (house) – +, 1D8+13/1D8+13, X3, 15lb, polearm, slashing +18 Lightning Blast Longsword (domain) - +62, 1d8+33+3d6 electricity, 19-20/X2, slashing X20 +5 Greatspear of Earth (house) – +, 2D6+12, X3, 10lb, polearm, slashing, +8 AC and Str when in total defense, can create, remove or shift 50ft of earth 5/day. The Orcus-sword (Major Artifact) (house) - +15 Keen, Unholy Power, Vorpal Longsword The Wand of Orcus (Major Artifact) (house) - +15 Unholy Anarchic Heavy Mace, death effect Fort save DC 25, +6 AC +11 Marrowcrushing Mighty Disruption Chaotic Power Dread (aberrations) War Maul of Lightning, Fiery, Sonic and Acidic Blasts (house) - +, 2D8+24+3D6 (electricity)+3D6 (fire)+3D6 (acid)+3D6 (sonic)+1 Con. 30lbs, X3, Bludgeoning. +3D6 against lawful, one negative level against lawful, +4 to hit aberrations, +4D6 against aberrations, aberrations must pass DC 27 Fort or die, undead must pass DC 21 Fort or die. Other Gear 12 pouches (house) – 0 lb. Waterskin (saddlebags) - 4 lb. 2 day’s rations (saddlebags) - 4 lb. Bedroll (saddlebags) - 5 lb. Quiver with 578 arrows (saddlebags) - 29 lb. Heavy Warhorse with scalemail barding - Light: 300lb. Medium: 301-600lb. Heavy: 601-900lb. Drag: 6000lb. Military saddle (heavy warhorse) - 30 lb. Bit and bridal (heavy warhorse) - 1 lb. Dwarven crown (house) - 5 lb. 2 Camo capes (saddlebags) - 10 lb. 2 saddle bags (military saddle, limit 900lb.) - 16 lb. (173 lb.) Pack saddle (house) - 15 lb. Spellbook, all spells (belt) - 3 lb. (87 pages used) 700gp worth of Reagent (house) - 0 lb.. Black dragon scale (house) – 0 lb. Rust Bag of Tricks (wolverine)(saddlebags) – 5 lb. 3 books (house) – 9 lb. Boots of Speed (house) – 5lb. Heavy metal shield (house) - +2 AC, armour check penalty -2, 15 lb., 15% Hand of Glory (house) – 5 lb. Intelligent Ring (house) – 1 lb. Antimagic Ring (saddlebags) – 1 lb. 10 smokesticks (saddlebags) – 5 lb. MasterCard Ring (house) - the random gem can be taken out of the ring and one day later a new random gem will grow in it’s place Bolt box with 80 bolts (saddlebags) – 4 lb 25 Potions of Bull’s Strength (saddlebags) – 26 lb. 25 Potions of Bear’s Endurence (saddlebags) – 26 lb. 6 Doses of black adder venom (saddlebags) – 6 lb. 19 doses of Drow poison (saddlebags) – 19 lb. 6 potions of cure light wounds mass (saddlebags) – 6 lb. 16 Potions of cure moderate wounds (house) – 16 lb. Potion of cure minor wounds (house) – 1 lb. Potion of inflict minor wounds (house) – 1 lb. Potion of inflict light wounds (house) – 1 lb. Potion of inflict moderate wounds (house) – 1 lb. 14 Potions of cure light wounds (house) – 14 lb. 10 Potions of cure critical wounds (saddlebags) – 10 lb. NEW GEAR Starmantel Cloak – Any non-magical weapons that attack the wearer are turned to pure light. Wearer gets a Reflex DC 15 save to take half damage from magical weapons. Greater Displacement Cloak – 75% miss chance Master’s Ring - +6 Con, +4 AC, +10 speed The Arm of Orcus (Major Artifact): Grants ability to rebuke undead or if that ability is already there one more use per day. Adds 10X (Int+Wis)to the amount of undead HD commanded. Rhapsody of Pain – Wearer gains the effects of both Sadism (+1 to attack, saves and skills next round for every 10 damage dealt this round) and Masochism (+1 to attack, saves and skills this round for every 10 damage taken in the round) also is unaffected by pain. Sell Gauntlet of Dwarven Forge – activates on command for 10 rounds, 10ft radius of light, 1D6+10 fire touch attack, half damage from fire, evasion vs. fire Antivenom Ring – immune to all natural poisons, +5 resistance to magical poisons Burglar’s Vest – create one of each of the following: antitoxin, backpack, bag of caltrops, empty chest, crowbar, flint and steel, grappling hook, magnifying glass, silk rope 50ft, tanglefoot bag, thunderstone, tinderwig, Masterwork thieves’ tools, smokestick. Cape of the Waste – Wearer is not affected by natural heat or cold. Gain Sand Camouflage feat. Greater Ring of Weeping – Touch attack, Will DC 33, target suffers –5 to all rolls for 8 rounds, wearer suffers –2 to all rolls for 5 rounds +10 Stone Plate - +16 AC, Max Dex +1, -7 penalty, 30%, 35lbs. +5 Full plate armour- +13 AC, Max Dex +1, armour check penalty -6, speed 15ft. 50 lb. 35% Amulet of Epic Natural Armour +10 Vambraces of Evil warding – Evil attackers who makes ranged attacks against the wearer get –4. +3 Soulfire Full Plate Armour - +11 AC, Immune to death effects, energy drain and negative energy. Boots of Teleportation – Teleport 3/day Ring of Protection +9 Greater Gauntlets of Ogre Strength - +6 Str, can carry an extra 135lb. Circlet of Major Blasting – Maximized Searing Light 1/day Gruumsh’s Eye (amulet) - +5 to spot and sense motive checks, +4 Str Belt of Orcish Hate – extra +4 Str while raging, extra +2D6 damage against elves Bracers of Armour +10 Battleplate of the General – 9 AC, +1 dex, 50%, 125lb, +2 Int, Cha and all saves, allies within 30ft get +2 to saves against fear. Cloak of Resistance +5 Amulet of Health +6 Artisan outfit (house) - 5 lb. 3 paint brushes (house) - 3 lb. Canvas (house) - 5 lb. Courier’s outfit (house) - 5 lb Fleshshifter armour (house) - +1 leather armour – grants alter self 1/day Human shield of Reflecting (9153gp) (saddle) - 5 lb. Flesh Ring of Scorn – Automatic score hit on Critical Threats to non-outsiders Symbol of Demogorgon - +2 Wis, gain Rotting Curse of Urfestra in spell list Boots of Striding and Springing - +10 movement, +5 jump Gauntlet of Utterdeath – Touch attack kills target, Fort DC 20, if passed still take 10D6 damage. 3/day Belt of Hidden Pouches – 10 concealed pockets, 20 magically hidden pockets, items in pockets weight 1/10th their actual weight. Give to Fatty Armbands of Prestidigitation - +2 Dex, +5 sleight of hand, Mage Hand 3/day, Prestidigitation 3/day Ring of Vengeance – Deals 15D6 damage to the creature who kills the wearer. Reflex DC 19 halves damage Ring of Protection +10 2 healing scrolls (I can’t use)(saddlebags) – (2 lb.) Boots of Speed – 10 rounds of Haste spent as the wearer chooses Skills +1 to all skills not mentioned *Bluff - +11, Rank: 0, cha, +5 *Climb - +24, Rank: 8, str, +1 *Craft (weaponsmithing) - +19, Rank: 15, int, +1 *Diplomacy - +5, Rank: 0, cha, +5 *Disable Device – +7, Rank: 0, int, +3 *Forgery – +7, Rank: 0, int, +3 *Gather Information - +16, Rank: 0, cha, +5 *Handle Animal - +13, Rank: 6, cha, +1 *Heal - +9, Rank: 2, wis, +5 *Hide - +15, Rank: 8, dex, +3 *Intimidate - +50, Rank: 39, cha, +5 *Jump - +21, Rank: 5, str, +1 *Knowledge (religion) - +17, Rank: 9, int, +5 *Knowledge (arcane) - +14, Rank: 6, int, +5 *Knowledge (local) - +18, Rank: 14, int, +1 *Knowledge (history) - +8, Rank: 1, int, +4 *Knowledge (planes) - +9, Rank: 1, int, +5 *Listen (cc) - +14, Rank: 11, wis, +1 *Martial Lore - +9, Rank: 5, int, +1 *Move Silently – +7, Rank: 0, dex, +3 *Open Lock – +9, Rank: 0, dex, +3 *Perform (any) - +11, Rank: 0, cha, +5 *Ride - +11, Rank: 5, dex, +2 *Search (cc) - +8, Rank: 4, int, +1 *Sleight of Hand – +7, Rank: 0, dex, +3 *Spell craft (cc) - +13, Rank: 8, wis, +3 *Spot (cc) - +14, Rank: 11, wis, +1 *Survival (cc) - +15, Rank: 8, wis, +5 *Swim - +20, Rank: 4, str, +1 *Tumble - +16, Rank: 11, dex, +1 *Use rope (cc) – +14, Rank: 1, dex, +9 Feats *Exotic weapon proficiency (dwarven waraxe, dwarven urgrosh) *Armour proficiency (all) *Shield proficiency (all) *Weapon proficiency (all except exotic) *Weapon focus (dwarven waraxe) *Weapon specialization (dwarven waraxe) *Greater weapon focus (dwarven waraxe) *Greater weapon specialization (dwarven waraxe) *Endurance (+4 to checks and saves against non-lethal damage) *Self-sufficient *Diehard (don’t lose consciousness at negative hp) *Power attack (trade attack bonus for damage) *Cleave *Greater cleave (extra attack for every person killed) *Quick draw (draw or sheath weapons as a free action) *Improve sunder (+4 on sunder checks) *Improved unarmed strike (no AoO, unarmed can deal lethal damage) *Deflect arrows (deflect one arrow per turn) *Guerrilla Warrior *Rapid Metabolism (heal normal plus double con) *Improved Initiative *Iron will *Great Fortitude *Block arrow (deflect one arrow per turn) *Leadership (check DMG) *Maximize spell (dice on spells are always maxed) *Improved critical (dwarven waraxe) *Eschew material (don’t need materials to cast spells) *Truebond *Improved Bull rush (+4 on Bull Rush) *Guildmaster (rogues guild) *Dire Charge (if I charge during the first round of combat I get full round attacks) *Epic Reputation *Overwhelming Critical (dwarven waraxe) *Good Karma (can choose to make an attack that would hit a friend hit me if I could be a target, uses one luck re-roll) *Brutal Throw *Irresistable Blows (dwarven waraxe)(ignores armour and natural armour, Fort DC 27 or be stunned for 1D10 rounds) *Survivor’s Luck (can re-roll failed saves, uses one luck re-roll) Special abilities *Aura of Evil (everyone knows I am evil) *Detect good (I know if anything is good) *Poison use (no chance of poisoning myself when using poison) *Dark blessing (add cha to all saves) *Smite good 3/day (add damage equal to black guard lvl) *Command undead (lvl 8) *Aura of despair (all enemies within 10ft take –2 on all saves) *Sneak attack (3D6) *Fiendish servant (wolverine) *Darkvision (can see 60ft with no light at all) *Stonecunning *Stability (+4 to stop bull rushes and trips) *+2 against poison and magic *+3 on attack and damage against orcs and goblinoids *+2 on appraise and craft checks involving metal or stone *+4 AC against giant type creatures *+2 knowledge against Vampires, Humans, Constructs and Magical Beasts. *+4 damage against Vampires, Humans, Constructs and Magical Beasts. *Frenzy 5/day *Iron Will +5 (bonus against attacking friends during frenzy) *Slayer Instinct *Frightening Anger (enemy makes will save DC 12+character class, -1 to all attack rolls) *Boar Rush 2/day (hit 2d4 enemies with first attack on a charge) *Furious Counterstrike (bonus to attack and damage equal to damage pool divided by 5) *Steely Resolve 10 (damage up to this amount is not taken until the end of my next turn) *Indomitable Soul *Justice’s Strength – Constant Magic Circle against Evil and Chaos cast on the target. *True Champion - +6 to hit and +2D10 damage to characters with names. *Demogorgon’s Wrath – Limited Wish 1/day, every time it’s used there is a 10% chance of summoning Demogorgon. *Playa’ - Access to Dragon Island will be granted. *Immune Transmutations, Energy Drain, Ability Drain, Ability Damage, Mind-Affecting Effects, Cold, *Electricity, Acid, Disease, Poison, Stunning, Sleep, Paralysis, Death effects and disintegration. *Immortality – Cannot die by natural causes. *Wastri’s Hate – Domains: animal and hatred. Portfolio: Amphibians, Bigotry and Self-Deception. *Speak with Animals at will *Always get +2 on attacks, saves and AC against one enemy (can choose to change which opponent) *All senses (including Darkvision) extend to 1 mile. *Remote Sensing – 2 locations, sense worshippers, holy sites, temples, where name is spoken. *Block Sensing – 2 locations, blocks remote sensing of other deities. *Portfolio Sense – automatically sense anything regarding a portfolio and at least a thousand people. *Automatic Actions – DC 15 or less done as free action, 2 free actions per turn *Create Magic item – 4,500gp max *Divine Aura – DC 17, 10ft range, choose Daze, Fright or Resolve. *Grant Spells – Any Cleric, Ranger or Domain spell *Spontaneous casting – can switch Domain spells with prepared spells *Communication – Speak, read and write all languages even non-verbal. Can talk to creatures within 1 mile. *Remote Communication – Can speak to any worshipper, or anyone within one mile of a temple or likeness of the god. *Godly Realm – 100ft *Teleport without Error at will *Divine Servant – Any wolverine type creature within 1 mile can become a temporary servant and gain the normal servant wolverine’s stats. *Calm Animals at will (2D4+36 HD of animals are calmed, only trained or dire animals can take a Will save to resist) *Hold Animal at will *Dominate Animal at will (telepathically control an animal with simple commands as a move action) *Summon Nature’s Ally IV at will *Commune with Nature at will (learn three facts about the surrounding area, can sense the lay of the land for 36 miles round and 3600ft below) *Antilife Shell at will (10’ invisible sphere that no living creature can enter, does not effect constructs, outsiders, elementals and undead) *Animal Shapes at will (polymorph any willing subjects within 30’) *Summon Nature’s Ally VIII at will *Shapechange at will (take the form of any creature with 25 or less hp, change size between fine and colossal) *Doom at will (-2 all rolls) *Fright at will (10 creatures of 5HD or less within 30’ are frightened for 36 rounds or if they pass the Will save shaken for 1 round) *Bestow Curse at will (choose either -6 to one ability, -4 attacks, saves and skill checks, or 50% of losing an action each round) *Song of Discord at will (all creatures within 20’ have 50% of attacking the nearest creature to them) *Rightous Might at will (grow one size level, gain DR 9/good) *Forbiddance at will *Blasphemy at will (40’ radius, 36 HD dazed for 1 round, 35 HD weakened for 2D4 rounds and dazed for 1 round, 31 HD held for 1D10 rounds, weakened for 2d4 rounds and dazed for 1 round, 26 HD dead. If on the material plane, extraplanar creatures get -4 to Will and are banished) *Antipathy at will *Wail of the Banshee (40’ radius, 36 living creatures die) *Demonstone - +1 to all D20 rolls (has not been included) *Create undead 3/day *Hellfire 3/day *Wall of fire 3/day *Cannot tell a truth. Other information 354 hours of exercise (720 goal) 56 hours of studying (720 goal) 364 hours of team training (504 goal) 6 hour of religious acts (48 goal) 150 hours of walking (720 goal) 12 hours of riding (48 goal) 2 hours of rowing (48 goal) Coliseum (Criminal Organization) - +28 on profit check, last checked Erythnul 7th Rogues guild (Criminal Organization) - +10 on profit check, last checked Erythnul 7th War’s Domain Frog Park 100ft by 100ft, Antipathy, Forbiddance, control over smells, sounds and temperature. Spells known spell failure 75% 1st level - Cause fear, corrupt weapon, cure light wounds, doom, inflict light wounds, magic weapon and summon monster I. 2nd level - Bull’s strength, cure moderate wounds, darkness, death knell, eagle’s splendor, inflict moderate wounds, shatter, summon monster II. 3rd level - Contagion, cure serious wounds, deeper darkness, inflict serious wounds, protection from elements, summon monster III. 4th level - Cure critical wounds, freedom of movement, inflict critical wounds, poison, summon monster IV. Maneuvers known Vanguard Strike (Devo) – Strike – Allies gain +4 attack for 1 round Stone bones (Stone) – Strike – Gain DR 5/adamantine for 1 round Leading the Attack (White) – Strike – Allies gain +4 attack for 1 round Crusader’s Strike (Devo) – Strike – Heal 1d6+1 Mountain Hammer (Stone) – Strike - +2D6 damage, automatically overcome DR Battle Leader’s Charge (White) – Strike – Charging attack gets +10 damage Bonecrusher (Stone) – Strike - +4D6 damage, Fort DC 26 gives +10 to confirm crits Maneuvers Readied Bonecrusher, Stone bones, Battle Leader’s Charge, Mountain Hammer, Crusader’s Strike Stances Known Martial Spirit (Devo) – heal 2 hp with every hit Servant Animal - Wolverine Xp – 1822 (3000) Large animal shapeshifter Hit Dice: 14D8 - 168 hp Initiative: +2 Speed: 30ft AC: 27 BAB: +8 Attack: Claw +13 melee (4D6+9) Full attacks: 2 claws +13 melee (4D6+9) and bite +13 melee (2D8+9+curse) Space/Reach: 5ft/5ft Special attacks: Rage, Curse of Lycanthropy (Fort DC15) Special qualities: Low-light vision, Scent, Empathic link, Improved evasion, Share saving throw, Share spells, Speak with Blackguard, Blood bond, Spell resistance 25, Damage Reduction 10/silver, Lycanthropic Empathy, Alternate Form F/R/W: +44/+35/+34 Str - 28 (+9) Dex - 19 (+4) Con - 24 (+7) Int - 9 (-1) Wis - 16 (+3) Cha - 10 (0) Skills: Climb 23, Listen 11, Spot 11 Feats: Alertness, Toughness, Track, Improved Natural Attack (claw)X3, Powerful Charge (+2D8 damage when charging), Weapon Finesse, Iron Will, Improved Natural Attack (bite) CR: 8 Frenzy Effects 1. +10 to strength 2. +10 to constitution 3. +3 hit points per character level 4. +5 to natural AC 5. Frenzy lasts for 5+class level rounds and cannot be voluntarily turned off. While frenzy is active the fanatic must be attacking or charging toward the closest creature, be it friend or foe. The only way to try to not attack a friend is to take a Wisdom test with DC 25; if the character is part of the fanatic’s party he gets +1 to this roll and if the character is part of the fanatic’s team he gets +2. Team members can try to use ‘Snap out of it’ to bring the fanatic back to normal which makes him take a Will save with a DC 30. 6. Costs 1000 experience every time the fanatic goes into a frenzy.